ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance
Lance was Demon Card's Commander of the 17th unit of soldiers. He wielded the Beast Sword, forged by Galein Musica, until destroyed by Haru Glory. Appearance Lance is a tall man of average weight with a muscular structure and prominent features. He has grayish purple hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and shaved on the sides. He has slanted red eyes and above the thin, purple eyebrows, at the tips, are silver piercing. When he was younger, he kept his hair tied at the back, forming a ponytail, with long, thick sideburns reaching up to his cheeks. Now, he keeps his sideburns but removes his long ponytail. He has a small portion of hair under his chin, almost forming a beard. Lance has fair tan skin with a pointy nose and big ears.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Page 6 Lance's outfit consists of a long light brown coat, tied with a furry, animal-like hair belt around his waist, with golden outer edges and a big golden collar. Around the collar of the coat, there are two big red spears circled by silver lines. On the back of the coat, there is a figure of a wolf with a big, round nose and a sword going vertically across with one handle and half a handle on the opposite side. At the bottom of the coat three buttons can be spotted, two exactly across one another and the third one a little lower from the other two. The left sleeve has a picture of the Demon Card symbol, unlike the right side. Adorning the cuffs are patterns of flowers, though in the anime this is replaced by a simple, light brown color. Lance keeps the coat zipped up to his chest. Under the coat, there is a lighter, smaller shirt tucked into his long creamy pants. Lance's final piece of clothing is his boots, which have a lighter color at the top, and reach above his ankle. Personality Lance is a rough, cold-hearted villain best described as a carnivorous beast out for any prey. He does not take other people's feelings and life into consideration when killing or attacking.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 When he was young, after obtaining the Beast Sword, he kills Galein Musica's entire family and lets him, Galein, live and sees him suffering through the years. Ever since then, he uses Galein for work purposes; retrieving the Rave stone. Galein was shown to not care for other people's property as he destroys an entire store just to capture Elie in an attempt to lure out the Rave Master, Haru. He likes to be punctual and keep his promises as he tells the Rave Warriors that he will kill Elie if they do not give him Rave. In the middle of his fight with Hamrio Musica he stops and heads towards Elie, he raises his sword and almost kills her if not for Haru; keeping his word.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-8 As he fights Haru he shows a calm and mature persona. He lets his opponents tire themselves out before attacking, grating him an advantage when in battles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 13-22 However, when he loses power he makes himself thought as if he is defeated,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Page 9 but instead he waits for his opponents to be distracted and charge in for another attack at the right moment.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 16-18 History Lance, during his youth, was made a sword, the Beast Sword, by Galein Musica. After he was handed the sword, by Galein Musica himself, he kills Galein's whole family, stating that he wanted to "try out" the sword. This leaves Galein Musica scarred for life as he sees his own sword being used to kill his entire family. Nonetheless, Lance uses Galein in the future for his personal ambitions.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 18-19 Synopsis Lance arc Lance questions his subordinates to what is keeping Bis from returning, but, after they tell him that Bis does not have Rave within his possession, he calls him a useless pig, and also asks his men if they at least killed the heir, to which they respond negatively. Lance, picking up his sword and getting ready to leave the building, states that if he wants the job done right, he has to himself, with a killing thrill.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-3 Moments later Lance heads to a hardware store in which Elie is currently located, and takes her captive when the Rave Master and Hamrio Musica enter the store. Lance introduces himself to Haru and the others, and threatens Haru by telling him that if he does not give him Rave within said time he will kill Elie; even if he is just a second late. Lance swings his sword and makes animal-like figures appear in front of Haru, giving Lance a chance to escape, leaving the others worried about Elie.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 5-9 Back at his headquarters, Lance holds his sword to Elie's neck, excited for the hour and a half to be over so he can kill her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 16-17 Lance sits on his "throne" as Elie suggest that they should play a game together, to kill time. Lance, quickly, gets up and puts his sword across Elie's throat, telling her that she is getting on his nerves and that, apparently, she does not know what her situation is. As Elie explains that she is bored a knife comes from the other side of the room and releases Elie from the chains, Lance looks back and sees Hamrio, and asks him where the Rave Master is, since he has no business with him. Lance tells Bis, one of his man, to kill Hamrio whilst he waits for the Rave Master. Not long after, Lance slashes Bis from behind, stating that he was dying to fight Hamrio and because Bis could not defeat his opponent. Lance prepares himself to fight Hamrio.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 7-17 Lance sends a group of illusions towards Hamrio, not hurting Hamrio; since he knows that they are illusions, but quickly, using the smoke as a cover, Lance cuts Hamrio with his sword. However, in the middle of their fight, Lance heads towards Elie with his sword. He points it at her and states that the time is up, but before he can kill her, Haru comes crashing down through the roof and stops Lance's attack. Haru pushes Lance back with the force of his attack and tells him that he will win this fight, not surprising Lance at all. Lance looks at Haru's sword and asks him if that is the powerful Ten Commandments he heard about, to which Haru states that he will defeat him with that sword. Lance forms an illusion but before he is able to release it, Haru intersects his attack, shocking Lance. Haru keeps delivering multiple blows to Lance until Lance uses his sword's true power, forming a dragon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 2-19 Lance, beginning to explain to Haru why he can create illusions without the need to swing his Beast sword, sends his dragon towards Haru with amazing speed, delivering a fatal wound to Haru. Lance launches forward and attacks Haru with many harsh blows, pushing him back. Haru, however, uses his Explosion to attack and destroy all of Lance's illusions, shocking the others and exciting Lance. Lance, eager to test out the new Rave Master's strength, sends more illusions towards him and states that with the power of his Dark Bring, Real Moment, he can make illusions real. He pierces Haru with his sword, but it barely manages to hit him. Haru grabs the sword and tells Lance that he is going down for killing Musica's family with the same sword Galein made, causing Lance to laugh. Lance moves back as Haru furiously attacks him, until Plue gets in front of Haru, making Haru stop his attacks. Lance looks at Plue and throws him up in the air as he sends a real illusion to eat him, worrying Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 7-25 Lance laughs as Plue is about to get eaten by his real illusion but it disappointed to see him escape from the danger by getting stuck in the ceiling with his nose, but quickly states that Plue isn't even worth killing. He is then interrupted by Haru who tells him that he now knows the weakness to his illusions, not shaking Lance's confidence in the least but delighting Haru's companions. Lance listens as Haru explains that his illusions can only be real until they bite, thus enhancing its name; Real 'moment'. However, Lance is still confident and prepares himself to deliver another attack by making many illusions appear around him. He sends them all to Haru but Haru manages to defeat a few with his Screen Bomb, but not all. Just as Haru is about to be attacked by another illusion, Lance is grabbed by Galein Musica. As Haru and Galein talk, Lance picks his sword up and gets ready to attack Galein, but his hand is grabbed by a chain that came from the roof where Plue landed, giving Haru a chance to attack. However, Haru refuses, much to Lance's luck. Nonetheless, Galein tells him to go through him. Haru runs towards them, worying Lance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 2-20 Lance sees Haru jump on Galein's back and aim for his Dark Bring, causing Lance to scream in anger telling Haru to stop; which he doesn't. Lance looks at Haru and tells him that he has lost, putting his sword down, he gives him, shocking his workers. Lance begs for mercy, stating that without his Dark Bring he cannot kill anyone, but Galein tells Haru not to trust him. Lance hears Haru say that the fight has ended as he stays still until Galein punches him for all he made him suffer. Haru turns around, ready to leave, but Lance gets up and rushes towards him with his sword in his possession. However, Haru easily defeats him with one slash and destroys his sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-28 Moments later the Imperial Army comes to Lance's headquarter and takes him under arrest, along with his men.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 Dark Bring & Abilities Real Moment: A Dark Bring that has the ability to turn illusions into real objects for a moment. In combination with Lance's Beast Sword, which creates illusions of wolves, lions and other vicious creatures when swung, not only can it allow the illusions to manifest without need of swinging its blade but they also inflict physical damage even while Lance is holding the Beast Sword stationary, thereby eliminating the Sword's blatant weakness. Its weakness lies in the fact that the illusions can only be substantial for a set amount of time; e.i. at the moment they attack, hence the name, before they dissipate back into nothingness. The Dark Bring is embedded into the beast sword and is used by Demon Card Officer Lance. *'Beast Illusions': Lance is able to make illusions of multiple, or as many as he wishes, lions and wolfs with sharp teeth, and look Identical to the real thing. He uses this ability to gain a chance to escape if need be or for sneak attacks.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Page 3 *'Dragon Illusion': With the power of the Dark Bring Real Moment and the Beast Sword, Lance is able to make an illusion of a big, green, ferocious looking dragon. Unlike his fake illusions, this one can cause physical damage to his opponent. The dragon also seems to have tremendously fast speed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 4-6 *'Hundred Beast Fangs': Lance creates multiple real illusions of a beast stampede such as lions and wolfs, and sends them towards his opponents.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Page 7 Equipment Beast Sword: A sword that was forged by Galein Musica to be given to Lance. It is a large, thin, silver sword with a circle at the bottom center, with the famous Musica mark underneath it. The brown, thick cross-guard has many oval-shaped, yellow, figures going around it. The grip has many lines adorning the hilt. The sword's pommel is shaped like a sharp point. The sword is also adorned with a straight hilt.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Page 10 Lance has shown that this sword amplifies his strength to great measures, even granting him the ability to match against the famous Ten Commandments forged by the same blacksmith. This sword also gives Lance the power to create illusions such as lions and other animals. However, the illusions and the sword do have a weakness. If not completely swung, the illusions will not appear.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Page 17 Relationships Quotes *(To his men) "Well, I guess that if I want this done right, I'll have to do it myself! Besides, I've missed the thrill of the hunt...and the thrill of the kill!" *(To Hamrio Musica) ''"He couldn't beat you anyway. And I am dying to take you on."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Page 16 *(To Hamrio Musica) ''"I may be a monster. But I always keep my word."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Page 6 *(To Elie) ''"Ah, this is what I've been waiting for! Fresh meat for my Beast Sword!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 13, Page 7 *(To Haru) ''"You think that's a weakness? Don't make me laugh. A moment's all I need to make you a bad memory."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Page 6 Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Lance *Hamrio Musica vs. Lance *Hamrio Musica vs. Lance: Rematch *Haru Glory vs. Lance: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Demon Card members Category:Former member of Demon Card